Fight for Love
by cay-caroline
Summary: Lily, Kady, Aria, James, Sirius, Remus and a little on Peter and Minnie. It's their last year at Hogwarts, James still loves Lily and when Lily changes over the summer he wants her even more.
1. Train Ride Home and Changes

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

This is my first fanfic so be nice!

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"JAMES POTTER YOU STUPID PRAT! CHANGE SNAPE BACK RIGHT NOW!" Lily was always yelling at James. She hated him, well that's what she told herself. James had changed Snape into a doll with greasy hair.

"But Lilypoo, my sweet angel that I oh so.." James was cut off with more screeching.

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ARROGANT, PRATTISH, BIG HEADED WAYS!" She was pissed and he was getting sick of her name callings.

"Your just as bad, all you ever do is stick your big nose in books and read all day long, act like a goodie goodie, your clothes represent 'GEEK', I'm surprised I even noticed you!" He yelled back, not believing he had actually said those horrible things to her. He looked up at her and into her beautiful green eyes that looked like they were going to burst with tears at any moment.

"Maybe I just don't want to be noticed like you," she said it so softly that James could only just hear, then she walked off with her head down.

END OF FLASHBACK

"KADY!" Lily yelled across Platform 9 and ¾.

"LILS!" Kady yelled back, "have you seen Aria around?" Kady had long blonde hair down to her waist and dark blue eyes, she was wearing a pink tank top with a cherry on it, a white pleated skirt and a pair of white thongs.

"Nope, I just got here. She might already be on a carriage."

"Perhaps, your clothes look great by the way! All thanks to moi!" Lily laughed at that. Over the summer holidays Lily had been thinking about what James had said. So she'd sent letters to her best friends Aria and Kady and asked them to give her a new wardrobe and makeover. Kady did the clothes, Aria did the hair and makeup. It had been great. She was now wearing a short denim skirt that frayed at the bottom, a white cotton halter neck top and a pair of pink thongs. She had layered her hair too and put it into two low pigtails.

"I'm really glad you and Aria helped me."

"You did it because of what James said, didn't you?" Kady may be a blonde, but she wasn't totally dumb.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But I looked in the mirror and I really needed a change."

"Well you've come along well! Lets go find Aria," Kady levitated her trunk behind her and Lily did the same.

Aria was in one of the end carriages, she'd got there a little earlier so they could have a compartment. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair had been tied up in a pony tail, she wore a blue off the shoulder top and jeans. She wore her new runners that she had got whilst shopping with Kady and Lily.

"Lily! Kady! Over here!" She beckoned them to sit down with her, "Looking good Lils."

"Thanks Aria. Oh girls, now that we're all together. I have news," Lily was so excited about what she was going to tell them, "I got head girl!"

"OH MY GOD! Lily! That's absolutely fantastic! I wonder who head boy is?" Aria went off into thinking land.

"Probably Remus Lupin or Amos Diggory," replied Kady.

"Remus is so hot!" Aria snapped back into reality, she had developed a crush on Remus and was going to ask him out later that day.

"Uh-uh, Sirius is way hotter!" Kady had a boyfriend, she didn't really like Sirius that much but she still thought he was hot.

"No way! You have a boyfriend, you don't really even like Sirius and you say he's hot!? C'mon Lily, who do you think his hot?" Aria turned to Lily who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Well, I quite like Sirius, but I think that James is hotter than both of them!" Aria and Kady glared at her.

"HUH!?" They gasped at the same time.

"Lily, are you feeling all right? I mean, whoa…" Kady was too shocked to speak.

"I said he was hot, nothing else." Oh crap, she thought, it was like she had dug a hole to deep to get out of.

"Yeah right, whatever!" A knock came on the compartment door and three very good looking men rolled in.

"Mind if we sit with you dashingly young, sexy, adorable, gorgeous.." Sirius started speaking but was cut off by Remus.

"Hey Aria," Remus cut in, "Lily, Kady, how was your summer?" James hadn't said a word, he just stood there with his mouth open and wide eyes staring at Lily, "Prongs close your mouth before you start dribbling."

"Hello Remus, our summer was fantastic. Do you boys like our handiwork?" Aria asked and pointed at Lily who sat there with a sweet smile on her face. James still with his mouth open.

"Lily m'dear, is that lip gloss your wearing? And a short skirt? Well you do look ravishing!" Sirius was so amazed by the way she looked.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily had a slight blush come into her cheeks, "you look really nice yourself." James, Kady and Aria stared at her. Remus just chuckled to himself.

"Thanks Lils." Sirius thought Lily was sweet, she was a lot nicer to him than she was to James. Lily looked at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry guys, I have to go to the heads meeting! I'll catch ya round." Lily headed down the corridor and to the heads compartment.

"Lily! Wait!" She spun around to see James running towards her. "Not gonna wait for your head boy?" James pouted.

"Your head boy? Congratulations." Lily thought for a second and then she quickly hugged him and went into the heads compartment. James was shocked, she was being nice, she congratulated him, and she hugged him! He walked into the compartment with a humongous goofy grin on his face.

"Hiya James," a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect said seductively. She was part of the James Potter fan club. James ignored her and sat down next to Lily staring at her with the same goofy grin he had on when he walked in. The sixth year who's name was Vera looked really offended.

"Ok, Hi as most of you know I am Lily Evans and that is James Potter, we will be the head girl and boy of Hogwarts this year. Prefects we will need you to patrol the corridors and I will put up the timetable for who will be patrolling the schools at night in the Heads and Prefects meeting room, please check your times and patrol away. Thanks for coming and enjoy another year at Hogwarts!" Lily stood up and walked over to the door, she turned around and looked at James, "are you gonna sit there all day or are you coming back? And take that silly look off your face." James obliged and followed Lily back to their compartment.

"Lily guess what! Calvin Fletshinson came in looking for you!" Kady squealed with excitement. James now had a look of jealously on his face.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Lily asked.

"No,_ I_ am…" Sirius was cut off by everyone staring at him, "well I am!"

"Hey, where's Peter?" Lily had only just realised that one member of the Marauders was missing.

"Oh, him, I .. err … umm… Moony?" James turned to Remus.

"I don't know.. he looked pretty cosy with Minni Cambers though." Sirius and James snorted.

"What's so funny?" Kady asked.

"Oh _chuckle_ it's just that _snigger_, they'll make such a good _snort_ couple together, they're so… mousy!" Sirius cracked up laughing when James said that.

"James, that's not very nice," Lily was trying to hold back fits of laughter but she couldn't, until Peter and Minni came strolling in, Minni's hair was tangled, she looked like she had just had a snogging session in a broom closet.

"What's so funny?" Minni asked in a mousy voice. They all cracked up laughing again, recieving odd looks from Peter and Minni. The girls regained control of themselves and ushered the boys out of the compartment saying that they needed to get changed. Once they were in their, not so attractive school uniform they were kicked out, literally, by the boys.

"Oh Jamsie! Does my butt look big in this?" Sirius puffed his chest out like he had boobs and stuck is butt out.

"Sirius," James knew that Sirius was going to start impersonating Lily and all that crap.

"You know you want me Jamsie, and I really want you!" Yelled Sirius as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Outside you could hear girl laughing. Remus opened the door, Kady toppled in clutching her chest and laughing out loud, Aria was in hysterics and couldn't stop laughing, she was sitting down laughing her ass off, Lily was on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breathe properly. They all looked at Sirius puckering his lips and laughed even harder. Minni didn't even get what had happened. It took awhile for them to calm down.

"Lils, you look very sexy lying on the floor, care if I join you?" The boys had all been changed before Sirius started mucking around.

"Watch it Potter," Lily got up and brushed the dust off her uniform, she walked back in with the other girls.

"I'm bored," Sirius complained.

"Remus will you go out with me?" Everyone stopped and looked at Aria who clapped her hand to her mouth. Remus was shocked but he had a smile on his face.

"Of course Aria, I'd love to." Aria let out a lot of air.

"So people are being random when they ask each other out now are they?" Sirius questioned.

* * *

Ok, there we have it. My first chapter. Please no flames! If you have any advice or ideas for future chapters then please tell me! Please review and I will write more! 


	2. The Feast and Chocolate Cake!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, would be nice if I did… but no.

Chapter 2:

A feast, snogs and CHOCOLATE CAKE!

* * *

The first years had been sorted into their houses and Dumbledore had made his usual announcements. Aria sat next to Lily and Remus, Lily sat next to James. Kady, Sirius and Peter sat across from them.

"Hey Wormtail where's you girlfriend?" James inquired.

"She's on the toilet, had a bit of diarrhea."

"Err, thanks for the info Wormy." Remus wasn't exactly in the mood for eating anymore.

"So dif woo cath up wif Calbin?" Kady asked with her mouthful of food, earning a glare from James.

"Kady chew first then talk, you're just as bad as Sirius! And yes I did catch up with him," Lily replied.

"Whof juft ath bad ath me?" Sirius asked.

"You two should hook up," James was trying to get Sirius a date with Kady.

"Uno problemo! I have a boyfriend thanks."

"Awww, you wouldn't prefer to date me instead?" Sirius put on a hurtful look.

"When I'm not dating Jack."

"You're dating Jack Gavins?" James nearly choked on his food.

"So you'll consider dating me after Jack?" Sirius asked ignoring James.

"Yes to James and err… um… perhaps to Sirius." Kady replied.

"So Lilykins, wanna go out with me? You know you want to!" There goes James back to his usual ways, thought Lily.

"Well… urgh… you see, I'm going out with Calvin." James looked torn.

"Your going out with that son of a bi…"

"JAMES! Don't call him that, he is sweet, funny, nice and doesn't have a big inflatable head."

"I wonder who you are referring to my lovely drop of sunshine," James was going to go and have a little talk with this Calvin later on. Then something clicked in his head: she didn't say no… wait… she didn't say no! "So you'd go out with me if you weren't dating Calvin!?" James asked getting all excited.

"Please don't wet your pants James, the only time I would consider dating you is if … well … um…" Lily wasn't sure what to say, she had no excuse for not dating James.

"Ooo, Lily is lost for words because she has a wittle crush on Jamsiewamsie!" Kady said in a baby voice.

"I don't have a crush on James!" Lily protested, she was ready for a fight, she was also determined to stop this conversation as she was worried at what Aria or Kady might say…

"Oh c'mon Lily, you said so yourself that James was hot on the train!" Too late, Aria had said it.

"You think I'm hot, well I'm touched. How about a little kiss?" James puckered his lips and leant forward. Much to his dismay Lily didn't kiss him back, but then again he didn't really expect her too.

"No, no kisses! James!" Lily squealed as James grabbed her and started trying to kiss her. "Stop! Alright. I said you were hot, that's all, I didn't say I fancied you, had a crush on you or anything like that. Just that you were hot."

"Uh huh. Like you could resist my irresistible Quidditch talents, my gorgeous body and my sexy looks!" James puffed his chest out. Then an evil grin came across Lily's face.

"No James, I couldn't resist your irresistible Quidditch talents, your gorgeous body and sexy looks, I should have told you from the start that I loved you!" Lily said in a seductive way. Kady and Aria were on the virge of cracking up laughing, whilst Remus, Sirius and Peter were wide eyed at the scene watching contently.

"Really?" James asked, his hazel eyes looked so happy behind his round rimmed glasses.

"Nah, I was just playing with you. Maybe if I was drunk I would think that." All the girls cracked up laughing. James looked really hurt. He got up and left the table. Sirius and Remus gave each other looks.

"Where'd James go?" Aria looked around the room after she had calmed down.

"What Lily said hurt him, good one Lils." Sirius shook his head.

"I didn't mean to upset him!" She watched as he left through the doors, she got up and chased after him.

"JAMES! OY! JAMES! WAIT UP!" Lily ran after James and in front of him.

"Real funny Evans, did you get a good kick out of it?" James tried to push past her but she kept getting in his way. She felt a little offended to be referred to by her last name by him.

"I'm really sorry James, it was only a joke! I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't think that perhaps you hurt my feelings, you probably thought I didn't have any feelings did you Evans! Hmm? Well newsflash! I have feelings, and you hurt them!" Lily gave James a hug.

"Please forgive me, it's not like you don't torment me most of the time," James thought about this, it was true. He pranked her a lot when he was younger, probably hurt her feelings a lot too. And to have her now apologising, hugging him and being nice was perhaps more than he deserved. He sighed.

"I forgive you Lily," Lily's face lit up and she pulled away.

"Thanks James."

"One Question,"

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?" James put on a puppy face, Lily hit him slightly, "I'll forgive you even more!" Lily thought about it and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I hardly call that a kiss Lily."

"You didn't say where now come back to the feast James, Dumbledore still wants to meet us afterwards." She ruffled his hair and walked off back into the feast, James following her with his goofy grin on again.

"What did you do to James, Lily? His hair is a mess!" Aria looked at him up and down.

"Nothing, I just apologised and we had a little talk, that's all. Besides, his hair is always messy." Lily gave them a sweet smile. James still looked goofy with his grin and was thinking about Lily ruffling his hair and at least giving him some sort of small kiss.

"Prongs, why is…?" Sirius broke off whatever Peter was about to say.

"Look Wormtail, it's your girlfriend back from the toilet, don't keep her waiting!" Wormtail rushed over to see a pale Minni, they left the feast and went back to the Gryffindor common room. "That got rid of him, for now."

"Sirius, that's not very nice." Kady look straight into Sirius's eyes.

"You really wanted to have him talking about some weird and ridiculous nonsense?" Asked Sirius. Kady smiled.

"I guess not."

"Thought so. Less talking more eating people! Look, chocolate cake for dessert!"

"Did you say chocolate cake?" All the girls questioned in unison.

"Sure did!" The boys watched as a pack of vultures, aka the girls, grabbed as much chocolate cake as they could and stuffed their faces. James managed to get a slice but Remus and Sirius were unfortunate.

"Care to share a bit with your loving boyfriend?" Remus was putting on puppy eyes to Aria.

"Nope, get your own!"

"I would if there was any left!" She gave him a sweet smile with chocolate cake crumbs here and there. James was about to take a bite out of his cake that he had managed to steal from Lily's plate when Vera came up and sat on his lap, taking the piece of cake.

"You don't mind if I have this, do you?" She said in her most seductive yet annoying voice possible.

"Well…" She didn't let him finish.

"Thanks James, you always were so kind and sexy." She started bringing the cake up to her mouth when she was rudely interrupted by Lily.

"Oh no! Don't eat that, it's high in fat and goes straight to your thighs!" Vera dropped the cake immediately back onto James's plate and let out a disgusted sound, Sirius and Remus started laughing but the other girls didn't notice as they were engulfing their cake, "Look Vera, Amos Diggory is beckoning you! Better not keep him waiting!" Vera got off James's lap and raced over to where Amos was sitting. He was quite surprised to all of a sudden have her sitting on his lap but he was happy anyway.

"Thanks Lily," James was relieved to see her go. He was about to pick up his cake when Lily snatched it off the plate.

"I didn't save that piece of cake for nothing!" She took a bite out of it but James then grabbed it back.

"Did you just steal a piece of chocolate cake from Lily?" Aria screeched. No one stole chocolate cake from those three girls. It was like, against regulations! James ate the piece of cake in one mouthful and then gave a satisfied smile. The girls stared at him.

"Yes, and I ate it too!" The boys laughed at the look on the girls faces. It was like someone had told them that they were going to die. "C'mon Lily, you have to admit that was funny. Besides it was my chocolate cake in the first place!"

"It was not! It was mine and you stole it!" She protested. The other girls resumed to cleaning any crumbs of chocolate cake left on their plates.

"You ate practically a whole chocolate cake each! I think you had enough."

"Whatever, talk to the hand because the ears aint listening!" She stuck her hand up in James' face.

"Hello Lily's hand, you look beautiful today! Would you like to go out with me? Yes! Oh goodie, how about the next Hogsmeade trip? Good, good." James then started kissing Lily's hand. The others burst out laughing and Lily pulled her hand away wiping it on James' cloak.

"James!" Lily whined. People had started to leave the Great Hall and Prefects were directing the first years as to where to go.

"Lils, did you and James have to go see Dumbledore now?" Kady looked up at Lily.

"Oh yes, I'll see you guys later!" Lily stood up and chocolate crumbs fell to the floor.

"Bye Lils. Bye James." Kady replied and walked off with the others who were now all deep in conversation. James and Lily headed over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Mr Potter, Miss Evans. Please follow me and I shall take you to your new common room and dormitories." They followed Dumbledore out and kept walking until they came upon a portrait of a lady sitting on a broom and flying around the Quidditch field, "Butterbeer." The portrait swung open and revealed a very large common room filled with the same contents that the Gryffindor one had and looked about the same as it too. It was also in Gryffindor colours. Dumbledore left them to get acquainted to their new rooms, but before he left he told them a couple of things, "This is where you will be sleeping, your things have been brought into your rooms and you may if you wish to sleep in your other dormitories on some nights. You can change the password whenever you please as long as you notify the other head. Oh, and do try and keep it clean," his eyes looked over to James, "enjoy!" and with that he walked off. Lily ran inside and into the first door she saw.

"JAMES! Look! This bathroom is as big as our old bedrooms."

"Wow!" The bathroom had a very large square bath tub that could fit around four people inside. It was placed in the right corner next to another door. There were small cubicles next to each other on the left that had curtains for doors, these were showers, and a toilet and basin in the middle against the far wall. There was also another door next to the showers. Lily went in to the right one and James went into the left one. They found their bedrooms.

"James! James! What does your room look like?" Lily was jumping up and down, she ran to James door and looked inside. He had a King sized bed, Quidditch Posters on the walls, a bookshelf, desk and various other objects. Lily's room was the same except she had posters of a few rock bands, animals and an assortment of other ones. Lily looked at the time and decided to head off to bed, "it's nearly bed time James, I think we should get some sleep as we have school in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night Lils," Lily walked out of James' room and into her own. She changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, she fell asleep almost straight away.

* * *

Another Chapter done! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's much appreciated! So keep up the reviews and please, no flames! Advice and ideas are very helpful!! 


	3. Showers and new Friends

Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! It makes me so happy! big hugs

Answer to starlitestarbritelilsis question:  
I was born in England but I've lived in Australia practically my whole life, mum is british and dad is Australian. hope that answers what you wanted.

So a big thanks to my first 5 reviewers:

cleverwolf  
SweetSouthernGal  
firehottie  
ShadowMoony  
starlitestarbritelilsis

Thanks again, and here's Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Showers and friends

* * *

  
James woke up early that morning as he wanted to use the bathroom first, he knew girls took ages in the bathroom and he couldn't be bothered waiting. He opened his chest of drawers and pulled out his clothes for the day. He went over to the door that connected his bedroom to the bathroom and tried turning the handle, but it wouldn't open. He heard the shower start and groaned.

"LILY! Hurry up! I wanna use the bathroom now!" He banged his fists on the door. Lily was taking her time, just to annoy him. He sunk down against the door and rested his head back.

"Such a nice warm shower!" Lily started boasting. James took out his wand and unlocked the door, he kicked it open and walked in. "ARGHHH! JAMES! GET OUT YOU FILTHY PERVERT!" Lily started screaming.

"I can't see you Lily," he thought for a second, but if he opened her shower curtain she would probably kill him so he took off the boxers that he had slept in and got into the shower next to hers, closing the curtain behind him and turning the shower on. Lily started muttering rude things about him under her breath.

"You're so lucky that these showers are in Hogwarts and have charms, cause if I got scorched I would hex you so badly!"

"Awww, now that wouldn't have been nice Lils. Especially to the one that you oh so love!"

"I don't love you James! I never have and most likely won't for a long time! And you know I am going out with Calvin now." James scowled at the last bit, he didn't think Lily heard it but she did. He turned off the taps to the shower, not realising Lily had done the same and walked straight out to see Lily with a towel wrapped around her slim figure. Water trickled down her legs and arms, her hair was a darker colour when it was wet. He looked her up and down not realising he was completely nude with water dripping down his muscular body.

"What if I change Lily? Will you consider going out with me at least?" Lily looked down and her eyes widened and shot up straight away, she tried to think of something else.

"Can we talk about this, um, later? Please!?"

"I want to know now Lily!"

"JUST GET A TOWEL OR SOMETHING ON! PLEASE!" Lily ran out the room and into her bedroom. James looked down and gasped, quickly grabbing a clean white towel off the rack and wrapping it around his waist. He quickly got changed in the bathroom, opened the door and headed out into their common room, leaving his boxers on the bathroom floor. He saw Lily sitting on the couch brushing her hair and went down and sat next to her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Lily was relieved that he was changed.

"You know if you were my girlfriend you might see that more often," Lily lightly smacked his arm, "ow! Lily! That hurt!" James smirked.

"Whatever you say James. Ready to go to breakfast?" James stood up off the couch first and offered Lily a hand.

"I'm ready whenever you are pumpkin."

"I'm not a pumpkin!"

"Mmmhmm," James' hand was still lowered and waiting for her to take it. She gave a thinking look at the hand and then stood up, put her brush down and walked out the portrait door. James ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Lily questioned him looking down at their hands whilst walking. She tried to pull away but his grip was too firm. "Let go James! People are looking at us!" She whispered fiercely. It was true, people were looking at them and thinking that they had finally got together. She didn't want to gather attention and she didn't want anyone to think that she was with James Potter.

"I know," James winked. Lily raised their hands to her mouth, hot air breathing on his, James thought that she was going to kiss his hand but instead she bit one of his fingers. He pulled his hand away out of hers and cradled it with his other one. "Lily!" He watched as she skipped off towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey Lils, how is your new dormitory?" Kady greeted Lily while she buttered her toast. 

"Morning Kady, it's gorgeous thanks. Really big too," Lily poured cereal into her bowl and then some milk.

"It must be good, she's sharing it with Jamie boy!" Lily wondered where James was when he came and sat next to her.

"She loves sharing it with me! Now, I think you owe my finger a kiss Lily," James pulled his right index finger up to her.

"No way, who knows where your filthy finger has been!" She gave him a disgusted look.

"Bet you weren't thinking that when you bit it now were you?" He had her now, Kady had started choking on the glass of milk that she had just started to drink. Professor McGonnagal came around to them and handed their timetables out.

"Where's Aria and Remus?" Lily changed the subject hoping that no one would comment.

"They were down here earlier so that they could go off snogging together before class starts. I guess you and James did your snogging before you came?" Sirius enjoyed saying these sorts of things to Lily.

"I do not intend on snogging James anytime soon Sirius," Sirius noticed Calvin Fletshinson coming over so he cast a small spell on Lily's milk that she had just started drinking. No one noticed except James who received a wink from him. James just grinned, catching on.

"Morning Lily! Mind if I join you?" Calvin gave her one of his dazzling white smiles.

"Oh hey Carl! No, I don't mind at all," James and Sirius snorted. Calvin gave her a weird look and then corrected her.

"It's Calvin," he was confused, seeing that she had never forgotten his name in the past.

"Right, sorry Carson."

"It's CAL-VIN!" He was starting to get a little frustrated. He looked at his watch and realised that he didn't have his bag, "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry I have to get my bag so I won't be late for class. By the looks of it we both have Charms next. See you then!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Ok, bye Claire!" She didn't even know why she kept forgetting his name and changing it. Calvin gave her another weird look and just walked off mumbling. James and Sirius were doubling over laughing and Kady was looking oddly at Lily and on the brink of laughter. "Ok, what did you do James?" James stopped laughing and so did Sirius. Lily gave him an evil glare.

"Why do you think I did it? It was Sirius!"

"It was me Lily," Sirius admitted.

"Oh, well it wasn't funny Sirius," James stared at Lily.

"What, so your not going to yell at him or call him a prat or anything like that!?" James gave her a questioning look.

"Sirius you're a prat, happy?"

"It's an improvement!"

"Well I didn't like it!" Sirius complained.

"Awww, does little wittle Sirius need a huggy wuggy?" Kady grinned at him.

"YES!" Sirius had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll live without one, c'mon Lils, best get going to Charms, bye boys!" Kady grabbed hers and Lily's bags, waved and dragged Lily off to class.

"One day those girls will be madly in love with us Prongs."

"So you admit you have a thing for Kady now do ya Padfoot?" James already knew that Sirius had a crush on Kady, he just had to get him to admit it.

"Yup, and I am going to get her!"

"If she dumps Jack that is."

"Oh yeah, forgot about him. Well we best get going Prongs," they got their bags and walked out the Great Hall and headed for Charms.

When they arrived they sat behind Lily, Kady and Aria. Remus was in their row. Peter and Minni were deep in conversation in the far corner of the room.

"Hello lovely ladies," James greeted the girls enthusiastically.

"Hey James," Lily replied with the same enthusiasm which surprised him a little. The other two just nodded to show that they noticed him and went back to talking. Calvin came strolling in and found not so many seats left, he plopped himself down in the front next to a few of his fellow Ravenclaw friends. Professor Flitwick came in to the front and told them to get out their books.

"Open to page 567, I want you to read this and then answer these questions," he levitated a sheet to everyone in class, "if you do not finish it will be done for homework. If you finish early then you may start reading page 423 for your next lesson." Everyone got to work and started as they didn't really want homework. Lily sent Calvin a note apologising and telling him that it was Sirius' doing, he accepted her apology and asked her to the next Hogsmeade trip. Lily then found another note on her table from James, she opened it:

_We having a meeting with the prefects this afternoon Love, your James_

_I know. Lily_

_Care to give me the answers to your Charms work since you love me so much? Love, your James_

_Keep dreaming James. Lily_

_Oh, I will Love, your James_

_Quit writing letters to Lily, James, it makes it harder to copy her work! Kady_

_How come you get answers? She won't help me! Love, Lily's James_

_First, I am her friend, second, you don't need help James, you're just as talented as she is. Kady_

_I'm her friend too! Thanks for the compliment though. Love, Lily's James_

_Meet me tomorrow after class, I need to talk to you, it's about Lily. That is if you want her still. I have to go now, Lily has so many answers she is nearly done! Kady_

James received the final letter and grinned, Kady was going to help him with Lily. He went back to work doing his questions, they were really easy ones. Lily had finished but decided that she couldn't be bothered to read the other pages that Flitwick and said, which was unusual as she normally would have. James looked up while thinking, noticing Kady take quick glances at Lily's sheet and scribble them down on her own. The bell rang and the students got up and left for their next classes.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly, they managed to get little homework as possible. James waited for Lily at the end of their last class so that they could walk to the meeting together.

"So what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts Lils?" Lily was slightly surprised that James was being nice and supplying a polite conversation.

"Well I was thinking an Auror or Healer. How about you?"

"An Auror or Quidditch Seeker," Lily wasn't surprised that he would want to be a seeker.

"You're a really fabulous seeker for Gryffindor James," Lily couldn't believe she had said that, normally she would have said something along the lines of him looking like a show off on his broom. Maybe she was getting feelings for him.

"Thanks Lily," James was used to getting compliments from people about his seeker qualities, but to get that coming from Lily's mouth amazed him and made him feel special. They entered the meeting room and realised they were a little late so they started straight away.

"Hello," James greeted the prefects, "We have decided on the Hogsmeade trips and have posted them on your common room boards. Now, we need to organise what sort of Christmas Ball we would like to have. It will be fifth years and up, the younger years will be having their own little party in their common rooms. So, do any of you have ideas on what the Christmas Ball theme should be?"

"I think that we should have a fancy muggle Ball, with muggle dresses and tussedos for the guys," replied the sixth year Gryffindor prefect Mirella Odem.

"You mean tuxedos?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, those."

"I think we should decorate the hall with balloons and streamers, and the head boy and girl should go with each other!" Marty Collins said, the seventh year prefect from Ravenclaw. He was asked by James to say that after Lily had bitten him. Everyone agreed with him and James gave Lily an innocent smile. She sighed.

"Ok, Fancy Muggle Theme Ball, dresses for girls, boys must where tuxedos, is that alright?" She asked everyone.

"And the head boy and girl dance together, yes that's good isn't it?" Everyone agreed when James said that, "Good, meeting dismissed," all the prefects towered out and left Lily and James alone in the room together.

"Can you dance?"

"Of course I can."

"Good."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Great conversation, hey?"

"Just don't want you to start hexing me."

"I would never do that to you," Lily grinned.

"No, you're too much in love with me to do that, correct?"

"Incorrect."

"Well, it was worth a try." He smiled.

"You've changed, you're a lot better than previous years."

"Guess I saw what I was doing wrong and decided to change so that I had more of a chance."

"Guess you did."

"Considering me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you. It would only enlarger your ego."

"So you are considering me."

"Never said that."

"You implied it."

"I did, but I didn't say it. James…"

"Yes Lily?"

"Let's be friends, ok. Then, we can see how it goes from there."

"Ok, friend," if being her friend first meant he stood a better chance of being with her, then that's what he would do. They headed back to their common room to finish their homework.

* * *

Right, I admit that wasn't a great chapter but oh wells. Please review! No Flaming. Helpful advice and ideas are greatly welcome! And don't worry, it won't be all friendly and nice between them, hehehe. 


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer- Don't own no Harry Potter

Chapter 4:  
Hogsmeade

* * *

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Jack, sorry Sirius," Kady said apologetically.

"That's ok, maybe another time?" He asked.

"Sure," Sirius brightened up a bit. Kady absolutely hated rejecting people. She always felt bad saying a simple 'no'. Besides, she was becoming fond of the young Sirius Black.

"Well Prongs, looks like it's just you and me," Sirius sighed turning to James, who was in a happy mood. His conversation with Kady the other night about Lily had gone well.

"Only for a little while, Lily's hand is going with me, remember?" James smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah, does she even remember that?" Kady sniggered.

"Nope, probably not," Sirius said.

"Ah well, Zonkos then Padfoot, after I try and steal Lily's hand away from her?"

"Most certainly Prongs, would be delightful," Sirius spoke in a thick British accent.

"Oh you boys are amusing!" Kady snorted.

"Thank you, we do try our best to entertain you juvenile kids of today," James said with a serious face.

"Kady!" Aria came running towards them, "Remus says he has to go visit a sick relative or something so I was wondering if I could tag along with you to Hogsmeade?"

"Well I'm going with Jack, it's kinda a date…" as much as Kady loved her best friend Aria, she wanted her 'privacy' time with her boyfriend.

"Oh ok, I'll go ask Lily then. Thanks anyway," Aria turned to leave but Sirius put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "what?"

"Lily is going with Fletshinson, remember? How 'bout you tag along with Remmie's best mates?" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, we don't bite, do we Padfoot?"

"Hell no Prongs, we don't bite at all."

"Oh, well, if you don't mind that is…"

"Not at all!" Sirius realised his hand was still on her shoulder and released it.

"Awww, aren't you two boys just the sweetest, well I best be off. I'll see you in a couple of hours Aria," Kady waved and went off looking for Jack, which wasn't hard as he was leaning on a wall waiting for her.

"Look, here comes Lily with Fletshinson, I better remind her of that date with her hand now," Lily and Calvin were walking past when James stopped in front of them, Aria and Sirius behind him.

"Hey Aria, where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"Oh he's visiting a sick relative," Aria sighed.

"Lily baby, you look gorgeous! Now need I remind you of a little date me and your hand had for today?" Lily gasped, "you don't remember? I'm hurt Lily."

"Move along Potter, people with lives are trying to go places." Calvin did not enjoy the company of James, he knew that he would try and steal Lily away from him.

"Are we still gonna get our dresses for the ball afterwards?" Lily ignored Calvin and asked Aria.

"Yeah, Kady'll pick out the dress as usual. We'll meet in the shop," Aria responded.

"So do I still not get that date with your hand Lily?" James pouted.

Calvin grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her off towards Hogsmeade leaving James pretending to be hurt and Sirius and Aria laughing, Lily turned around whilst walking and smiled.

"Nice one Prongs!"

"I thought so."

"You boys," Aria shook her head, "I'm actually surprised you don't have a date Sirius, normally you have girls swarming all over you. And you James, although you only have eyes for our Lily at the moment. Is Sirius actually trying to settle down too now? Oh this is new!" Aria giggled.

"As a matter of fact, I have eyes only for one person… kind of." Sirius replied. He whistled at a group of sixth years that walked past them. They all practically jumped for joy.

"Except with Padfoot those eyes tend to wander!" James elbowed his friend.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Aria said sarcastically, Sirius smiled innocently as they approached Zonkos. James and Sirius went and grabbed as many dung bombs as there were on the shelf and other various objects. Aria just followed contently. After they had done that and gone into Honeydukes, they went into the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers.

"Will this table suit our lovely Aria Willdens?" Sirius asked gesturing to a table with three chairs. Aria just giggled and sat down on the closest chair.

"I guess so," she sighed and then giggled again. James came back holding three bottles of Butterbeer.

"Look, it's Lily and Calvin!" James scowled when Aria pointed to them. They were sitting at a far table enjoying their Butterbeers, Calvin was whispering something into Lily's ear.

"Damn she looks so sexy!" James was watching the two intently.

"James, quit staring at them!" Aria hissed.

"Right, sorry," They drank their Butterbeers and talked for awhile, well mainly Aria and Sirius were talking. James was too rapped up in watching Lily. Aria noticed Lily stand up and say goodbye to Calvin, James fell off is seat trying to see them better.

"I have to go now, I'll see you guys at Hogwarts later on," Aria stood up and walked over to Lily, they then went and left.

"So Lily. How was it?" Aria tightened her scarf around her neck.

"It was really nice. Do you know what that loud bang was in the pub just before we were leaving though?"

"Oh yeah, that was James. He fell off his chair. You know the whole time he has been staring at you, he had a hurt look in his eyes. I know you don't like us going on about it but you really should give him a chance because he is not that bad."

"Mmm," was all Lily could say as they entered the shop. Kady had already picked out three pretty muggle dresses.

"Lily try the green one on, Aria try on the pink and I'll try the champagne one," Kady directed. She always picked out the dresses they were going to wear for these things and the other two always loved what she chose. Lily went in and got changed first. The dress tied up at the neck and clung to her body until her hips where the dress swept just above her knees. There were three large green embroided flowers on the bottom left corner of the dress that had been done with a muggle machine and green thread. In the middle of each flower was a white bead. It was her first time in a green dress and it brought out her eyes tremendously.

"Lily that is gorgeous!" Aria exclaimed. Lily went back into the changing room and got out of the dress, she went to the counter and payed for it while Kady ushered Aria into the small room.

"James is gonna die when he sees me in this dress!" Lily came back smiling.

"What did you just say?" Kady stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh, I said um… Calvin is gonna die when he sees me in this dress!"

"You said: James is gonna die when he sees me in this dress!" Kady mimicked Lily.

"No I didn't, I said: James is gonna die when he sees ME in this dress!"

"Same thing whatever, but you said James again sweetie. So I am right and you are wrong!" Kady stuck her tongue out at Lily and Aria submerged. Her dress was a sleeveless pink one that hugged her body too tightly but the colour looked gorgeous on her. The dress went halfway down her legs and had a large slit going up the side of it just high enough not to show her underwear.

"Aria you look amazing!" Lily stared at the beauty of it, "Remus is gonna flip!"

"I know! But it's a bit too tight!"

"Don't worry. Go buy it now and I will fix it up whenever you want before the Ball. Now Lily why do you want James to die when he sees you in your dress?"

"So he will quit pestering me," Lily had been thinking about a comeback in case Kady decided to further interrogate her on the situation while Aria was spinning and admiring the dress she was in.

"Whatever, Liar," Kady decided to drop the matter. This little argument wasn't going to bring Lily out of her denial, only James could make her admit that she had feelings for him. Aria went back in and got changed. She bought the dress and came back to wait with Lily whilst Kady was getting changed.

"So you kinda have to go to the dance with James huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's mainly just for the opening dance so I might go off with Calvin."

"Oh," was all Aria could get out as Kady came out in a stunning champagne dress. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed at the back. It went down to her knees with a small slit on each side of the skirt. It brought out her features well.

"Ba-u-tee-full!!" Aria spoke slowly admiring the dress.

* * *

"Have a nice time at Hogsmeade?" James plopped himself down next to Lily who was reading. 

"Yeah, it was good," Lily sighed,

"Will you be seeing him again?" James thought Lily was looking pale, she'd missed dinner that night and he was a bit worried.

"I dunno, it was a good date until later on. We went for a walk around Hogwarts and missed out on dinner. Then he started bragging a lot…"

"I'll be right back ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Lily went back to reading. James left their common room and about twenty minutes later he came back with a plate filled of food and a knife and fork.

"For m'lady!" James bent over like a butler and handed her the plate of food. Lily put down the magazine she was reading and took the plate and cutlery.

"Aww. James, that's so sweet. Thank you so much," Lily looked at him admiringly. He wasn't that bad a person once you really got to know him.

"It's alright, so what were you reading before?" James looked at the magazine, surprised that it wasn't a text novel on something boring and educational.

"Teen Witch," Lily replied, eating the food, it was half gone already.

"Cool," he sat down next to her again. She finished eating and put the plate down on the coffee table.

"So… how's Quidditch going?" Lily didn't like it when it was silent, so she decided to start up a topic.

"S'okay, we have a game coming up soon against Ravenclaw," he replied.

"Cool," it went silent again, "Soo....."Lily tried to make a conversation hoping James would say something interesting.

"You look sexy," Lily rolled her eyes. James was ready for Lily to bite his head off but was relieved when she didn't.

"Thanks James, you look… don't take this wrong way alright! You look pretty hot."

"Why Lily, I didn't think you thought of me that way!" Lily threw a cushion at James.

"I didn't," James pouted before speaking.

"The Christmas ball is coming up soon hey."

"Yep, sure is."

"Looking forward to going with James the Prat?"

"I didn't really have a choice now did I? But I was hoping that I would be going with James Potter," she sighed and the broke into a smile.

"Is Lily Evans admitting to liking a certain James Potter perhaps?!" Lily picked up another cushion but was beaten by James when he hit her with one. She gasped before pulling her cushion back into a whacking position and full on smacked James's chest.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"That's not very responsible Lily."

"Who said I had to be responsible all the time, besides, there aint any teachers around are there?" She questioned and looked around making sure there weren't any, James took the opportunity and picked her up by the waist.

"Gotchya!" He spun around. Lily squealed cheerfully. He dumped her down and she clung to him to regain her balance but brought him down to the ground with her. They both laughed until James stopped and locked his eyes with hers. Her laughing subsided and she gave him a thoughtful look. He lowered his head and his lips lingered over hers, breaking the eye contact to look at her lips. She wasn't sure what to do, if she should move away or see what kissing the so called famous kisser was like. Before she could think his lips were pressing down on hers. She pulled away and James retreated off of her and stood up.

"Tell me something James," she propped herself onto her elbows looking into his eyes.

"What?" James offered her his hand and she took it, he pulled her up and she came in close to him.

"Do you really like me or am I just some chick that you want to date so you can proclaim victory for winning most dates at Hogwarts?" She eyed him carefully.

"I really like you Lils, perhaps even love you even though we're not dating cause you normally won't go near me but hey. I have some weird feeling for you Lils down here," he patted his heart, "and, I just hope one day you'll feel the same way."

"Really?"

"Yes, so, will you please go on a date with me? If it doesn't work I promise we can just be friends afterwards and I won't bug you again!" James was almost begging.

"You're actually quite a lot of fun James and sometimes I do see a different side to you. I'll think about it, really. I will," with that Lily walked off to her dorm and closed the door, she went and flung herself onto her bed.

James on the other hand was jumping up and down on the couch like a little kid.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews everyone. I kept editing this chapter, it was originally going to have Lily get upset with James and pull a prank on him but it ended up not fitting it, oh well. Please review and no flames! Ideas are greatly appreciated, I'm not sure when I'll update next but don't worry because I will. Have a Merry Christmas and safe and Happy New Year to you all! 


	5. Quidditch and more Cake!

Thank you for all your reviews, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a good start to 2005.

Chapter 5:  
Quidditch and more cake!

James went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He saw Lily and immediately went and sat down next to her.

"Hi Lily, my gorgeous red headed goddess!" James leant in for a kiss.

"Hello, James," she pushed James a way and smiled. James sighed and watched her butter her toast.

"I've been thinking about you," James was trying to obtain all her attention onto him.

"Really now? I thought about what happened last night," Sirius and Kady were pretending to eat breakfast but were absorbed in Lily and James's conversation.

"Mmm hmmm," was all James got out.

"Look James, you're a great guy and all but I think that for now we should just remain friends. I mean we have hated each other since first year and only became friends this year.."

"No, you've hated me since first year, I only DISLIKED you in first and second year but err… started liking you in third year, developing a crush in fourth year," James spoke proudly.

"Oh… Since fourth year I always thought you asked me out just to antagonize me. Well like I said just a minute or so ago. I think we should just keep our friendship up for now," after a bit of thought she leaned in and hugged him. Then she finished eating her toast and went back to the Heads Common room.

"Friends is a good start Prongs," Sirius tried to cheer his friend up.

"I suppose so, are you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?" James poured some cereal, pumpkin juice and then milk into his bowl, Kady just watched with a confused look. She was going to inform James on what he had just done when she saw Aria beckoning her and ran over to meet her friend.

"You really think I would go back to that hell hole? Of course I'm staying for Christmas. I heard Lily is too!"

"Really? I'm going to try and convince her Padfoot, she's just so stubborn," James took a spoonful of the contents in his bowl and shoved it into his mouth, he just as quickly spat it out all over the food on the table, some went on a sixth year sitting opposite to him. She looked up in disgust at him. Having milk, pumpkin juice and cereal spattered onto her face and cleanly pressed robes was not what she wanted, "what the hell is this shit?" James yelled as Sirius just laughed at him. A number of students looked at them but went back to eating their breakfast or reading the Daily Prophet.

"Oh Prongsie, what am I going to do with you?" James ignored Sirius and decided to butter some toast. He did this without covering it in other various products on the table, "why don't you just stick with being friends with her and if she wants to make it something more let her decide."

"But with subtle hints from me to help her realise that I want to date her?" James questioned.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No way! That'll take too long, I want her soon Padfoot. I want to be with her," James sipped some of his pumpkin juice, "I kissed her last night you know."

"You've kissed almost all the girls in seventh and sixth year Prongs."

"But this was different, way better than anyone I have ever snogged!" James started remembering last night, it hadn't been a very long kiss but it sent sparks through him nonetheless.

"Maybe I should give her a go," Sirius winked. James's eyes widened and he started at Sirius.

"You'll be a dead man if you even try! She's mine!" James said it like he was something very precious to him.

"Not technically, you don't own her, and you're not with her," Sirius stated the facts.

"Don't rub it in or anything."

"Sorry mate."

"That's ok, we have the Quidditch game in a few hours so lets get ready shall we?" James got up from his seat, drank the remaining pumpkin juice in his glass and headed out to the pitch with Sirius.

* * *

"Lily you have to come! It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! You rarely come to Quidditch games!" Aria begged. 

"Then I better not break my habit and go!" Lily fought.

"No, what better time to start going to these things!" Kady argued with her, "you're gonna be bored and lonely if you don't go!"

"No I won't!"

"What are you going to do while we're gone then?" Aria asked wrapping a Gryffindor scarf around her neck.

"Fine, I'll go. But you know I'm not interested in Quidditch and flying and all that stuff," Lily headed out the door and they made their way to the Quidditch stands. The game had all ready begun about ten minutes ago. Kady waved to Jack, he was one of the Ravenclaw chasers. He waved back and then ducked as a bludger was hit in his direction, coming from none other than Sirius Black. Sirius smiled at Kady, she gave him a stern look but smiled back. The bludger hadn't even been hit very hard and Kady decided not to make assumptions as to whether he did it on purpose or not, though she knew he did.

"Having fun Lily?" Aria watched as Lily cheered for Gryffindor, she looked to be having a grand old time.

"Yes," Lily admitted, concentrating on the game. She tensed as a bludger came close to hitting James but he ducked. Aria and Kady both noticed when she had gripped onto her chair and gave each other a look and smiled.

"**AND POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE MAKES A DIVE FOR IT AND, YES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GRYFFINDOR HAS DEFEATED RAVENCLAW! 290 TO 40! SUCH A PROMISING DEFEAT FOR THE GRYFFINDORS WHO WHIPPED THE STINKING RAVENCLAWS ARSES, HI PROFESSOR!" **Steven Jackson, the commentator, bellowed down the microphone before Professor McGonnagal came and took the microphone from him.

"Hey Prongs, Look up!" Sirius pointed to Lily in the stands, she was cheering and clapping. James immediately broke out into a wide smile. She looked at him and waved. James waved back.

"I thought she didn't like Quidditch," he turned to Sirius.

"Neither did I," Sirius flew down to the ground and James followed. They went into the changing rooms to take a shower, celebrate their victory and head to dinner, "Party in the Gryffindor common room tonight everyone!" Sirius announced and the team cheered.

"So I saw you hit a bludger towards Gavins, getting jealous are we?" James nudged Sirius as he pulled his robes over his uniform. He sat down and waited for Sirius to finish.

"I hit it at him, but I hit it so he wouldn't get hurt, Kady would bite my head off and never talk to me again if I knocked him off his broom," he shoved his Quidditch uniform into his sports bag. They took out their brooms and flew over to the Castle doors.

"Who are you taking to the Christmas ball?"

"I haven't asked anyone yet, you have to go with Lily, jumping for joy?"

"Hell yeah! I hope she dances with me all night," they entered the castle and walked through to the Great Hall, "full moon tonight Padfoot," James spoke in a whisper as they walked over to sit with the other Marauders and the girls. Aria was fretting over Remus and saying he should go to the hospital wing.

"Remmie I really think that you would be better off there," Aria had a hand on his arm. Remus's face was more pale than usual and he looked sickly. He felt worse but wouldn't let it get the better of him.

"I'm fine ok, can we eat our dinner and if I feel sick I'll go to the hospital wing," Remus kissed her cheek and went back to eating what was left on his plate. She nodded and went back to eating too.

"I didn't expect to see you at the Quidditch game today Lils, though it was a nice surprise I must say," James piled food onto his plate.

"Well Kady and Aria sort of made me go, I only ever really went to a couple in first year but SOMEBODY put me off going by saying that the bludgers attacked everyone to a bloody pulp and they especially like red heads!" Lily diverted her eyes to James who smiled and gave her an angelic face.

"It's not my fault you were so vulnerable back then!" James grinned.

"I guess I was, but anyway, I did enjoy myself," Lily continued eating her dinner.

"You enjoyed watching Quidditch or watching me Lils?" James gave Lily the famous Potter smile.

"Quidditch of course, but I also did enjoy watching you catch the snitch," she responded.

"Meet me after dinner on the Quidditch pitch?" James whispered into her ear. She nodded her head. Kady had just finished her dinner and looked around for the dessert to pop up. It eventually did when a few more people finished eating, including the Lily and Aria and the Marauders. The girls eyes widened when they saw dessert appear. Two chocolate cakes had appeared in their area.

"Chocolate Cake!" Aria squealed. They were about to grab as many slices of the closest cake to them as they could when James and Sirius took the two cakes.

"Aww, no fair!" Lily was trying to reach out for the plate of cake that James was holding.

"One piece each to start off with!" He then put one slice into Lily's bowl and another into Aria's, Sirius put one into Kady's. They then put the cake back on the table and everyone else took one for themselves. The girls ate their slice in lightening speed and took more and more. The boys hadn't even had seconds and there was only three pieces left which were quickly snatched up by Sirius, James and Kady who had managed to take it before Peter.

"Greedy Pigs," Peter crossed his arms and watched Kady eat the piece that he had hoped to claim but failed.

"Merlin knows why you don't get stomach aches after eating so much cake!" James exclaimed. He could usually eat heaps too but to him girls didn't normally eat that much.

"See you guys later," Kady and Aria waved to Lily as she left and headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah, see you people later, can you take my bag back please Sirius?" Sirius nodded his head and James grabbed his broom from underneath the chair he was sitting on but left his back next to Sirius's and took off after Lily. He saw Lily just walking across the luscious green grass on the pitch and he decided to catch up to her by getting on his broom and flying to her.

"Hey James," she stopped walking and greeted him, he hovered on his broom and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi Lily," James smiled

"Aren't you missing out on the celebration for Gryffindor's win?"

"Yeah, but I'd much prefer to be here with you," he then pointed to something in the distance, "look over there!" Whilst Lily was looking James grabbed her by the waist and onto his broom.

"JAMES HENRY POTTER!"

"Shhh," he tried to calm her down. He held her close to him with one hand firmly on her stomach and the other on the broom, she felt so warm against his chest.

"You know I hate heights!" She placed a hand on his to make sure that he wouldn't let go and the other in front of her on the broom. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't look down, "gosh you're brave to do this!"

"I suppose, open your eyes," they had stopped very high up in the sky. He leaned his head forward and she could now feel his warm breath on her neck. It made her feel a little nauseous but she kept her cool, "you ready to move?"

"Yes," Lily clung on tight as the broom started moving again, this time James did a roll which he felt Lily's hand on his own tighten. He did another one seeing as she didn't complain, they were up there for about an hour before they came down, "That was fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," they both removed themselves from the broom and started walking back to the castle.

"Can you train me to ride a broom, please?" Lily asked looking up into James's gorgeous hazel eyes. James couldn't resist.

"Of course, anytime you want, providing I'm free at that time," he grinned back at her. They had entered their common room and Lily stopped walking, so James stopped a little in front of her.

"Thanks James, it really was amazing to do what you just took me through," she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. James smiled to himself and then went into his own room to get the invisibility cloak and map. He then went to the Gryffindor common room to fetch Sirius and Peter so that they could head over to the Whomping Willow and help Remus.

* * *

And there's another chapter! Sorry the Quidditch game was very short, nothing much happened in it. But there may be another quidditch game and someone just might get hurt, oh no! :p Helpful reviews are welcome! I decided to write another chapter today and I'm gonna post it straight after this one!  



	6. Teaching

Chapter 6:  
Teaching

A few weeks had passed and Gryffindor seventh years were taking History of Magic with Hufflepuff. Professor Binns was droning on and on as usual about a whole lotta crap. Lily had even fallen asleep with her head down. Remus was writing notes to Sirius, Peter was chewing on his quill and James was staring at the back of Lily's hair. Aria and Kady were also writing notes to each other.

"Miss Willdens, would you care to tell the class which famous Auror died in Italy seven years ago?" Professor Binns asked from his desk.

"Um… Paul something a rather?" Aria asked hopefully.

"Incorrect, let's see, someone who was _paying_ attention, ahh, Miss Evans?" Lily woke from her daydream and looked into Professor Binns eyes.

"Err… Nearly Headless Nick?" There were sniggers from around the room, no one expected that from Lily Evans. Usually she payed attention to everything.

"Was Nearly Headless Nick an Auror who died seven years ago in Italy Miss Evans?"

"Not to my knowledge, sir," Lily replied, she had no idea what the question had even been. She was about to answer the question correctly seeing as she knew the answer when James kicked her chair and put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Potter? Please have something worthwhile to say," the Professor eyed him looking for a sign of deceitfulness in his eyes but failed to see.

"Miss Evans and I need to see Professor Dumbledore about the upcoming ball Professor."

"Can't it wait Mr Potter?"

"No, sir, it can't," Lily turned her head around and gave James an odd look.

"Very well, you two are excused, I will expect you to catch up on anything that has been missed in this class. Now go!" Lily and James grabbed their bags and left the classroom.

"What are you up to James?" Lily asked.

"Follow me," James took her hand and led her to their common room. He went into his room and retrieved his broom.

"JAMES! Now is not the time to be playing Quidditch!" Lily scolded.

"Like you could stand another minute in that boring class. It had only been fifteen minutes and you were asleep already! So can I train you to fly a broom now or are you going to stay here and do something extremely boring?"

"I'll come," they headed out the doors and then James got onto his broom.

"We'll fly over there together and then I'll get you to borrow one of the schools by yourself," Lily swung her leg over the broom and James place a hand on her chest for support.

"Are you sure I should ride alone?" They were flying very fast over to the other side.

"I'm very sure, I have full confidence in you!" They arrived at the destination and hopped off of the broom. James went and fetched Lily a broom, he came out with the best one he could find and handed it over to her. James mounted his broom first and then Lily did, "now, kick off from the ground," Lily did as she was told and found that she was slowly hovering in the air.

"I forgot what it was like to ride a broom! First time was in first year," Lily picked up speed with James close behind, she was holding onto the broom tightly. She prayed that she wouldn't fall but then if she did she knew that James would be there as soon as he could and catch her. She dived a little and did two rolls feeling very proud of herself.

"You're practically a natural!" James exclaimed, coming up next to her, "you just needed to get over that little fear of yours."

"And I managed to do this all because of you James, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Wait here, oh, and please, you can fly just… don't fall or anything!" James winked and then dived down to the ground. Lily flew around the field a few times, she looked around for James and couldn't spot him yet so she decided to do another roll. She succeeded but nearly slipped which gave her a shock and made her a little breathless. She regained herself and then found James soaring in the air towards her with what looked like a Quaffle.

"What's that for?"

"Want to shoot some hoops? I'll be the keeper, you can be the chaser," James threw her the Quaffle but she dodged it, James laughed and flew after the Quaffle, he retrieved it and came back to Lily's level in the sky, "your meant to catch the Quaffle Lily, don't be afraid to take your hands off the broom," James said with a snigger.

"Oh…" Lily looked a bit embarrassed.

"Want to try that again?"

"Ok," James threw Lily the Quaffle and she released her grip on the broom to catch it.

"Good, now try moving with the Quaffle and throwing and catching with it," Lily raced around the pitch, throwing and catching the Quaffle with James. Then they moved to the rings, where James became the keeper and Lily tried scoring. She did quite well and scored several, she even tricked James a few times.

"So you think I'm good?" Lily asked fluttering her eyelashes whilst holding the Quaffle.

"I think you're very good," Lily flew closer to James.

"Guess I will have to start going to more Gryffindor Quidditch matches to try and learn something," she kept hovering closer to James at a relaxed speed. They had their eyes locked on each other, Lily flew up beside James still with eye contact and quickly threw the ball through the middle hoop.

"You're evil!" James went down and retrieved the Quaffle.

"Don't I know it!" Lily was smiling broadly and soared down to James who looked at his watch and smirked, "what is it?"

"Oh, it's just that, I, James Henry Potter has made Lily Rebecca Evans miss out on more than half her classes today, you see, in five minutes the students of Hogwarts will be piling into the Great Hall to eat… oh… DINNER!" Lily glared at him in pure shock.

"WH-WHAT?" She shrieked.

"Calm down, I didn't realise until just then," they started flying down to the ground. Lily gave her broom to James and he went and put it away.

"I am so dead, you realise that the teachers will notice we missed most of our classes for the day?" Lily was biting her lip. James came back out and when he saw her doing this he smiled.

"You know you are really cute when you do that?"

"Do what?" She did it again.

"That" James motioned his head towards her.

"What?" Lily asked getting frustrated. James noticed this and smiled even further.

"That too actually."

"James!! Tell me!"

"Let me think… nah," Lily walked over to him and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Tell me!" She kept whining. James laughed.

"When you're angry and anxious you're extremely cute," James pinched her right cheek.

"When I'm anxious?" She asked.

"Yeah, you bite your lip, it makes it harder to resist you!" Lily widened her eyes as James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's just get to dinner and forget we had that conversation ok," Lily started walking, James just shook his head smiling and followed.

"LILY! Where have you been?" Kady asked as Lily and James sat down to eat dinner.

"Finally got Lily into a snogging session did we Prongs? Atta boy! Bout time I say," Sirius kicked James under the table.

"Yup, in the broom closet too!" James chuckled as Lily's mouth dropped.

"We did nothing of the sort! James took me out onto the Quidditch pitch and we flew around, he taught be a few things."

"How many times did you snog while in the air then?" Aria asked. Lily was shocked at Aria's question.

"We didn't snog at all, for goodness sake!" Lily saw them all grinning.

"I just can't believe you missed out on practically all your classes, good job James," Aria congratulated James.

"Well what did I miss?" Lily was a little worried that she could've missed something important.

"Nothing, honest, nothing really happened. Oh, we have an essay for Herbology, we have to have opposite gender partners for a project we're starting on Wednesday in Potions. You two are together," Kady pointed at Lily and James.

"Good!" James said.

* * *

James and Lily kept getting closer as they would go out and play Quidditch with each other regularly in their spare time. Lily was growing more and more fond of James, perhaps she was even starting to develop feelings for him. They nearly kissed twice since they'd been practicing, but they never actually did. 

"It's been a long time since we planned a prank boys, especially on the Slytherins," James said as he sat in his old room on Sirius's bed with the other Marauders.

"What about tomorrow morning," Remus sat on his own bed throwing a round yellow ball into the air and catching it.

"Sounds good, we could turn their hair hot pink as soon as they take a bite out of what they eat," Sirius offered while completing a potions essay.

"And their tongues bright yellow, how about we make them keep burping too, simple stuff, but just to annoy them and get a laugh," Remus looked at them for an answer, they nodded to agree, "it's settled then."

"Where's Wormy?" James looked around.

"No idea, probably with Minnie Mouse," the boys laughed when Sirius said that.

"You think you guys can tell him about the prank?" James asked as he headed for the door.

"If he comes back before we go to bed, see you tomorrow Prongs," Remus said.

"Oh, yeah, Moony," James stopped and turned around.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to tell Aria about .. you?" James gave Remus a curious look.

"Yeah, I think I will, not sure when though, I don't want to scare her off."

"Have we just had a conversation without Prongs going on about Lily?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes Padfoot I believe we have. Amazing," Remus replied.

"How are you to getting along though?" Sirius asked.

"Well Padfoot now that you ask, the more I'm with her the more I want her," James replied.

"Good one Padfoot, couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" James walked over to Sirius's bed and threw a cushion at Remus.

* * *

"So what's James like?" Aria rolled over on Lily's large bed.

"What do you mean what's James like?"

"Well, what do you guys do when you're always out together now?" Kady questioned, playing with one of the fluffy pink cushions.

"We play Quidditch…"

"Is that all?" The asked in unison.

"Yes, that's all," Lily had been hearing rumours about her and James being together lately.

"Do you have any feelings for him?" Aria popped some gum into her mouth.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I reckon you do, you spend so many hours with him," Kady started playing with Lily's hair.

"He's different, he has changed so much since previous years," Lily took out some nail polish and started painting her thumb nails a pastel pink colour.

"He has, and he changed for you," Aria got up and walked over to Lily's vanity table.

"I can't believe you play Quidditch with him now! You use to hate Quidditch, hate heights, and hate James even! Now you're playing Quidditch, you're not as afraid of heights and you're spending time with James… for leisure, and pleasure!! We're so proud of you!" Lily laughed a bit when something struck her.

"What do you mean I'm with him for pleasure!?" Aria and Kady headed for Lily's door laughing.

"Night Lils," Kady waved.

"Yeah, night Lils, and if you need someone to talk to, James is next door!" Aria laughed before leaving.

"Hmmm, I wonder why I'm friends with you sometimes, Night gals," when they left Lily went and got changed into her pyjamas. Lily found that she couldn't get to sleep, so she progressed towards the common room and picked up her copy of Witch Weekly. James entered the common room and removed his invisibility cloak, he noticed Lily had fallen asleep on one of the comfy chairs with her magazine in her lap. He walked into her room and came back with a blanket. He took the magazine and put it down on the coffee table, and then he took the blanket and placed it over her curled up body.

"Goodnight Lily," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "I love you," he stood up and walked into his own room, once the door was closed Lily opened one eye slightly.

"I love you too," she whispered softly, then falling asleep straight away, dreaming about James.

* * *

Awww… was that sweet? I hope it was, I did try. The Christmas Ball is coming up soon. Reviews make an author feel loved!!! No flames please! 


End file.
